Four Characters
by mr.blooper
Summary: Gabby, the miltank. Violet, the Flaafy, Olivia, the Absol and Justin, the Human. In a time where Pokemon were as genetically evolved as Humans are, Four Childhood friends Try and live their Lives in the big city Of Driftveil. Read along as the antics of these four Characters unfold. (NSFW due to nudity, language and Sexual content. Edited by xXNaru-LoveXx)
1. Birthday's matter, guys

**HELLO EVERYBODIES!**

 **This new story isn't replacing Super sensual adventure, it's just a thing I've wanted to do for a while now.**

 **The girls in this are supposed to be Anthropomorphic, just wanted to get that out there ahue hue.**

 **ALSO, HUGE SHOUT OUT TO MY GOOD FRIEND AND EDITOR** **xXxNaru-LovexXx (SHE'S FANTASTIC WRITER LOOK HER UP)**

 **anywhale**

 **ENJOIYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

Justin yawned as he stretched out his body across the couch, lazily dangling his feet off the edge. He stared blankly at the TV but paid it no attention, his eyes foggy with the boredom that was overcoming him. It was around noon. The day was breezy and warm, quite the perfect day to get out and about, maybe explore the city - Driftveil. Violet and Olivia were out of the house - shopping, most likely. The only other person who was in the house was Gabby, who was currently taking a shower. He reached over to the coffee table and slid the remote off, letting out a lazy grunt as it hit the floor and he realized that he'd have to pick it up.

"...Someone looks half dead."

Justin looked up to see where the playfully mean voice was coming from. It was his Miltank roommate, Gabby. A towel was wrapped around her body, water running down her creamy red-pink legs and arms, shimmering from the light outside. Her ebony hair was tangled and soaked, running down her shoulders. Justin looked up and smiled. "Mmhmm..." He mumbled, flipping through the channels. Gabby scoffed and removed her towel from her body, her large breasts flopping out of the towel. Justin stole a few moments of a glance before staring back at the TV. He would have explained his excitement or shouted "Boooooobiiiiiieess", but he was too entranced in the hypnosis of the television.

"Where're the girls?" Gabby sat down beside Justin as she wrapped the towel around her hair.

"They went to the mall." He set the remote down and looked at her as he spoke.

"And you were too lazy to go with them?" Gabby giggled as she leaned back upon the sofa, enjoying the plush feeling of the cushions against her body.

"You know me so well" He chuckled, lying his head down on her lap.

Being gay, Justin had always been very comfortable around women - sure, he likes likes a good guy friend or a man in his life every once in a while - but he always felt like women accepted him more, and they did. Especially growing up around these three fools.

"Oh SHIT - I just remembered something!" Gabby jolted up, accidentally taking a knee to Justin's head, which startled him enough for him to yelp.

"AGH! Forgot what? That my face existed?!" He sneered.

Gabby laughed. "Sorry, but no." She stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "It's Violet's birthday!"

"Damnit! How could I forget!? How could you forget? Did Olivia forget? Who else forgot? DAMMIT!" Justin jumped off the couch and ran into his room, frantically looking for his wallet whilst muttering under his breath: "Okay, text Olivia that I'm going to the mall and she needs to distract Violet for a while..." His voice rose for Gabby to hear. "You bake the cake, I'm going to find something pretty- she likes sparkles!" He scurried past his roommate.

"Wait - I have to bake the cake?" Gabby asked, looking in the cupboard for the mix.

"Yes! You know how to bake, and put some clothes on if you don't want to burn your tits! Bye!" Justin rushed out of the door, leaving Gabby to stand there and process what happened before accidentally dumping a bag of flour over her head.

Olivia sat with the pink fluffy birthday girl as she was treated to a birthday lunch at the food court. They each got a salad with grape juice on the side, because milk always made them uncomfortable considering who they lived with. Olivia chuckled at the beaming Flaafy who sat across from her. "You really love salads don't you?" She said, taking a sip of her grape juice.

"AND they gave me a free crown!" Violet loved her birthday, especially when she felt like a princess.

Olivia felt a vibration. The Absol reached into her pocket and pulled out her onyx-coloured phone, reading a text she just got from Gabby.

"Oli, keep Violet in the mall"  
"what? Why?"  
"Just do it"  
"No, why?"  
"well… Justin and I forgot about her birthday… And I'm baking a cake, justin ran out to get a present… And you're being the distraction"  
"U DID WHAT?"  
"Save the lecture, I already have to take a shower again"  
"Y?"  
"JUST KEEP HER IN THE FUCKIN MALL END OF CONVO"

Olivia stared down at her phone with a blank expression. "Whatcha reading?" Violet inquired obviously noticing Olivia's expression.

If there is one thing Olivia was good at doing, it was quick thinking.

"Uhh - nothing! Finish your salad and- let's go to the ball pit!"

"YAY BALL PIT!" Violet stood up and ran in the opposite direction of the ball pit, leaving Olivia to sigh in relief, and also disdain upon realizing that her friend just ran off.

Justin was walking down the street, checking off a list of things in his mind. He knew Violet loved pink, things that entertained her, and cute things, yet things that didn't make her feel too needy or 'childish' - even though she still watches kids' movies and still has her dolls.

He went through his current options. 'A tiara? No she has five of those… A new phone? No she'd feel like she doesn't deserve it...' He was lost in thought. She always thought she didn't deserve things, like she wasn't perfect enough for this world, even though he made it a personal goal to make her realize that she was. His thoughts trailed off a bit too much but not so much that he didn't pay attention to the door he was walking towards. He sighed and opened the door. He always was at the Driftveil mall. Ever since it opened, it's attracted many people, especially cute boys. But now was not the time to gawk over what ever attractive men were possibly here at the moment.

Justin walked around, being extra careful not to run into the girls. He knew Violet would be upset if she found out that they forgot about the day she was born. April 18th - exactly one month before Justin's birthday. His mind drifted off to birthdays, then about cake, then about men again. He shrugged it off. He looked around just in time to see Olivia and Violet in the distance.

"Shit..." He grunted under his breath, quickly glancing around for a place to hide. He found that there was a game store in front of him. "Well then - two birds with one stone!" He smirked and ran inside.

Gabby was working away in the kitchen. Cracking eggs, Mixing batter, spilling it... She didn't even bother to get dressed. She checked off step by step what she needed, spilling multiple things on her body at a time.

She sighed. "Gonna need yet another shower..." She set a few eggs on the table and went to fetch some milk, unaware of the egg rolling off the counter. It rolled onto the floor and as she walked back she stepped and slipped on the cracked egg, falling on the ground, spilling the milk on her, along with the bowl of batter and yet another bag of flour.

"...Ow..."

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" The happy Flaafy frolicked around in the ball pit. It was quite amusing to watch, since this was her 22nd birthday and she was by far far the oldest one in the pit, not to mention, the only one.

Olivia smirked as she watched over her. "Sometimes it's like I'm her mother..." She chuckled under her breath. She checked her phone to see she had gotten another message from Justin.

"Yo, I'm in the mall looking for a gift"  
"Did you have to come to the mall?"  
"what? Just keep her entertained and I'll be out in no time"  
"o sure. What, did u get sidetracked and end up in the game store? Lol"  
"pfft. Like what? Hah noooo pfft as if… not important, just keep her distracted I'll be out soon k? Thanks"

With a copy of Fallout 4 in his bag, Justin made his way over to the clothing shop, "Forever Level 21." He knew Violet loved clothing and anything that was colourful, cute and stylish, she would wear. They all had a sense of style, Justin's was always thought to be the most keen, albeit being a man. He walked over to the bra section, looking at all the tie dye, bright purple, lime green. "She would freaking love theeese!" He mumbled excitedly. He got a few c-cups, as is her size, and plopped them in the bag, just then getting a call from Gabby.

"Hey how's shopping?" She asked.

"Not bad, got her some clothes, got me a game, now I just need to get her… something else… I don't know what though."

"Oh great, great, meanwhile, I'VE screwed up the batter TWICE now, DUMPED FLOUR OVER MY HEAD, BURNT MY STOMACH ON THE STOVE AND I'M SERIOUSLY ONE DROP OF ICING ON MY TITS AWAY FROM BEING ON THE COVER OF A DIRTY MAGAZINE." Gabby explained with a strained tone, and it seemed like she was about to cry from stressing herself out. Justin giggled, and she seemed to relax a bit at the sound.

"Oh well. I told you to put clothes on."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up mom. And uhhh... get her a pink bean bag chair. She'd like that."

Just then, Justin beamed. "Shit, that's it! Bean bag chair! Gotta go, see you at home, get the cake done!" And with that he went to pay.

Olivia checked her phone, Seeing that it was past 4 o' clock, she got a little worried about how the others were doing. She managed to get the birthday girl out of the ball pit, only to get dragged to the ice cream parlor.

"Strawberry will always be my favorite!" Violet exclaimed, playfully licking away at a cone of ice cream. Olivia couldn't help but notice how unintentionally sexually she eats food, and she wasn't the only one to notice either. Violet has always been the innocent, cute girl that boys gawk at,, leaving Gabby, Justin and herself to ward them off. Violet wasn't looking for sex, she wanted to save herself for the right time. Olivia admired that, she could only imagine how disciplined she was to keep her needs at bay.

"Shit!" Olivia snapped out of her wondering to see that the deep red dessert had somehow ended up on Violet's crotch. It was at that moment that she couldn't try not to laugh harder in her life.

"On my white jeans too!"

Oli's sides were in stitches.

"Oh that stain doesn't look right." She smirked, trying her best to keep her composure.

"Ugh… We need to go home, I have to change..."

While normally Olivia would run home in a situation like this, she hadn't yet gotten a heads up from Gabby to let her know that it was fine to head home. "Uhhh- hey, there's no need! I have stain removers in my purse! Don't ask why, let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Olivia smiled sheepishly as she tried to keep her away from her house. "But why?" Violet questioned.

"...Because, ummm... I will take you to the arcade!"

She almost regretted saying that.

"YAYYYYYYYYY!" With that she scurried off to the restroom, leaving Olivia with her thoughts.

"Pink or blue? Pink... or blue?" Justin stood looking back and forth between the two bean bags, obviously in quite a dilemma. He remembered Violet saying something about how blue was a more "involved" color, whatever that means. He grabbed it to take it off the shelf, but it was latched onto something. "Come on. Do NOT be stuck-" He yanked harder and harder until he heard a rip. "...Fuck." The small foam beans spilled out of the bag, water falling onto the floor. He tried to stop them but as there was too many, he ended up getting swept up by them, he rolled along the path they were taking, right out of the store. He looked in his hand to see that he still had the torn bean bag in his hand, and it was just then that he heard the store alarm go off. He yelled as the beans carried him into a heap of boxes, in which he dove head-first.

"This day was SO fun!" Violet cooed, giggling as she walked home. It was around 7:30. The wind was dying, the sun was setting. The waters of Driftveil glimmered in the sunset.

"Heh... sure" Olivia replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. She pulled out her phone.

"Gab, do u have the cake done yet"  
"Just finished, why?"  
"We're on our way back"  
"Wait, shit Justin isn't even home yet.

Olivia grunted as she read the message.

"ugh… fine, we can wait for him to come back just get the cake ready" Upon reading that text. Gabby realized that she was still naked.

"Went almost a full day without wearing clothes? Huh, wouldn't be the first time".

"Pink, or blue? Pink, or blue? Fuck it pink and blue."

Gabby, who was now in a pink crop top with jeans, was putting the finishing touches on her work - a lovely strawberry/chocolate/Persim berry glazed cake. Blue and pink icing with the words "Happy 22nd girl!" were written out in icing on the top along with edible candles, because as Gabby always says, "If It's possible to eat, eat it." She heard the door open just in time.

She saw Violet walk in and yelled. "HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY!" Olivia smiled as Violet screamed in excitement, she gave Gabby the most constricting hug possible. "You did this all by yourself!?" She asked, giddy as can be.

"Heh, unfortunately!" She smirked.

Justin just got out of the mall, it was just after 8:00 and most of the cake was probably eaten. Which caused him to walk faster. He was able to get a bean bag for free after talking it over with the store manager, and he walked out with only a slight concussion. He was lugging the thing over his shoulder, and it was definitely heavier than it looked. As well as the bag of clothes in the other bag. His hair was ruffled with still a few beans stuck in his hair.

"I'M FUCKING COMING AS FAST AS I CAN SAVE THE CAKE" is what he had texted both Gabby and Olivia. He was practically running as he busted through the door, scaring the girls sitting at the table. "HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING BIRTHDAY!" He wailed as he tossed the hell spawn of a beanbag over to the beaming Flaafy, hitting her in the face. Not that she cared.

"YOU GOT ME A BEANBAG CHAIR!?" She stood up and jumped into his arms. " He smirked, he was just happy to be able to make her happy. He gave a thumbs up to his affiliates, as they all let out a sigh of relief. "You guys, you really didn't need to do this for me..." Violet smiled, almost tearing up. they looked at each other and all replied in unison.

"We know."

It was later that night. Gabby and Olivia were in their room. "Do I still have some icing on my boobs?" She chuckled, showing her roommate.

"Yes, on the left. Damn, how messy did you get, is it really that hard to bake a cake?" Teased Olivia.

"Don't even get me started."

Justin had been lying on his bed, reading the back of the game box.

"You just couldn't resist, could you." Violet yawned, sprawled about on her new bean bag, a look of tiredness in her eyes.

"No, no I could not, But as much as I can't wait, I'll save it for tomorrow... we share a room, and I know you're tired." He smiled over at her, and she smiled back. She crawled into the covers beside him. "Can we cuddle?" She asked, looking at him with big cobalt eyes that made his heart melt with every passing second. "Sure." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "This really was the best birthday ever." She yawned again, this time muffled by Justin's chest. "You're welcome" He yawned as well. She looked up at him again and smiled innocently. "It that a foam bean in your hair?" She giggled as she grabbed it out of his hair.

"...That's not important."


	2. Learning To Heal Can Be A Bitch

**Okie dokie. Been a while.**

 **Last chapter was light-hearted, it's the second damn chapter and we're in the heavy shit.**

 **sorry for the delay, you can kill me if you want... please do.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Gabby lay on her stomach, on top of her plush bed.. She flicked through the feeds of her social media as she yawned. It was around midnight, and all others within the house were asleep.

She glanced over to Olivia, the Absol quietly stirring in her sleep. She had noticed the girl's lips slowly moving. It was obvious she was having a dream.

Gabby smirked. It was a bit creepy, but she sometimes enjoyed watching how peaceful and happy Olivia was within the depths of unconsciousness. She was like a white, fluffy angel. Gabby enjoyed seeing her at peace. Then, and always.

She went back to scrolling through her phone, silently giggling when she saw something that she found funny, what with her odd sense of humor. With Gabby, anything from harmless knock knock jokes to memes about various genocides were funny.

The Miltank glanced over once more, mindlessly. This time the sleeping Absol wasn't there, and the door was wide open.

Gabby stared at the door, blinking, dumbfounded. She slumped her way off her bed. "She's doing it again" She chuckled, yawning.

The Miltank walked out of the room and looked down the hallway. She noticed a faint light coming from the bottom of the stairwell, and it had begun to worry her.

The half asleep Miltank sauntered down the stairs. Now on the bottom floor of the apartment, she looked down the hall to see the kitchen lights on. Olivia was sleepwalking, which was not an uncommon occurrence, yet it worried Gabby as she knew it was likely that Olivia was having a nightmare. Gabby took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes, getting used to the light.

Olivia sat in a dark corner.

She had no idea where she was, but from what she could see and feel, she was in some sort of bunker. She squinted her eyes, just barely making out a light at the end of a thin hallway. She had tears in her eyes and her dark hair fell over them. She stumbled to her feet, beginning to walk.

"I'm sorry okay?" She muttered. "I'm sorry okay?" She repeated, almost mechanically. She walked towards the light, yet it never got closer. It never went further away. It was as if she were walking in place in her own corner. Like a treadmill that wouldn't stop.

She stopped abruptly. She tried to push forward, but to no avail. She felt something, and she didn't know what it was. It felt as if she had Butterfrees in her stomach. She pushed harder, trying to move forward, which still created no progress. Her breathing became heavy. She tried to scream, to yell for help, but she couldn't. She lost her hope as she lost herself. As she looked around, all that she could see was darkness, and the shape of a thin silhouette in the distance.

She felt familiar feelings of helplessness and solitude. As if no one would help her, as if she was useless. She felt guilty. She felt sorrowful.

She felt a hand ghost over her shoulder, gripping it softly.. She heard the sharp sound of tires screeching

"I'm sorry".

Her eyes lazily opened.

"Babe… babe…" Said Gabby, gentle frustration and worry in her voice. As she saw Olivia open her eyes, Gabby's expression softened immensely. She made a small smile, still worried about her friend. "Babe... are you okay?" She spoke gingerly.

Olivia blinked multiple times, breathing shakily. She was sweating, and as she looked around the kitchen she was confused as to where she was. She almost smiled as her gaze fell on Gabby. They stood in the dark, quiet for a brief second before Olivia broke the silence.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She noticed that she was in the kitchen, which could only mean that it did. She felt embarrassed, upset, and still scared. The Miltank nodded in response.

Gabby took Olivia by the hand, leading her to the living room. She sat her down on the couch. Olivia stared blankly at the Miltank in front of her. She was lost in thought, still clearly half asleep.

"Now…" Gabby spoke. "Are you okay, darling? I know… I know that the last time this happened you weren't exactly in best spirits after waking up." Olivia listened to her, a dumb smile on her face remembering the last time. Images of erratic screaming and uncontrollable shivering coming back to her. "Yeah… I just, don't know why I keep doing this"

They sat in silence for a long while. Olivia mumbled, "Like, yeah, I know it's in an Absol's nature to act differently due to a bad experience or disaster… but... what disaster's got me like this?" She was kidding herself.

Gabby took a breath, trying to keep herself up. "We both know the answer, babe". She looked at her, seeing only sorrow in Olivia's eyes. Which was a rare sight for her.

"It's been a year. I just don't think that could be the reason." Olivia scoffed. Silence emerged again. Olivia brushed her hair out of her eyes and sat back into the couch, crossing her arms.

"The last three times you've sleepwalked, it's been because a bad dream, or a recurring dream about him, you know." Gabby said, adjusting her bra. She sat back on the couch to be at eye level with the Absol.

Olivia never liked being upset around other people, this time was no exception. She had convinced herself that that emotion was weak. And yet, she still felt her eyes brim with tears. "But Absols sleepwalk, Gab, you know that it happens. This shit happens all the time!" Olivia barked out. Gabby just looked at her, not batting an eye at her rising tone.

"Oli… Listen, okay?" Gabby moved herself off of the couch to be sitting on her knees, like a mother to her child. "You know you can't run from this forever, from him. You can't face him. But you can face it". Gabby set her hand on Olivia's, a warm grin on her face.

Olivia was choking back her sorrow. 'I hate this, I hate this.' She looked down at Gabby's lap, the dim light from the kitchen making her visible. "How can you say that?" Olivia stated, shaking her head, tears falling. "It feels like forever ago, how would you know that?" Her voice a simple whisper.

Gabby squeezed her friend's hand, now feeling responsible somehow. "Because, babe. I know you. It's been happening multiple times, each time you've seen him-" She was cut off by the Absol.

"You don't know what happened this time!" Olivia raised her voice again, ripping her hand out of Gabby's grip. Gabby sighed, agreeing to the fact that she indeed didn't know what happened. "Yes… You're right, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. I'm sorry".

The Absol broke into sobs. She turned to the clock on the wall. 1:23 A.M.

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, hating herself for crying. They sat without a word, sniffles being the only sound to cut the silence that hung over them like a blanket.

"...Do you want to know what happened?" She said quietly, her breath shaking. Gabby nodded her head, staring at her, wanting ever so badly to embrace the girl.

Olivia lifted her head some. "You were right, okay? …I think… I mean- all I saw was a shadow and I was in a hallway and there was darkness, and my feet were being stupid and-" Her chest rose and fell faster once again, and she started slurring her words together into an incomprehensible mess.

Gabby quietly shushed her, reaching for her hand again. At that moment, their eyes met again. It was that moment were Olivia broke. Sobs broke through her teeth as she fell onto the light-pink pillow known as Gabby, who wrapped her arms around her. Olivia's tears fell onto Gabby's chest, rolling down in between her breasts, sobs muffled. They fell back onto the couch.

They laid there for what felt like forever. Gabby took her time to run her fingers through Olivia's light-coloured hair, massaging her back. As her cries slowed and came to a halt, they remained there, motionless. Only breathing to tell if the other was still awake. 'It's going better than last time…' Gabby thought, smiling to herself.

"It was my fault…" Olivia spoke, voice muffled by Gabby's breasts.

"How could it have been your fault?" Gabby shook her head slowly.

"I could have saved him, you know..."

Hearing this, Gabby's eyes narrowed. She was heartbroken while listening to her. "There's no way you can blame yourself."

"I could have been there."

"But you couldn't have gotten there in time-"

"Because I was too slow."

"That's not your fault."

"It was my fault."

"How do you know?"

"I can sense disasters. And I just brushed this one aside, how could I?"

Gabby sighed again. "Not every disaster can be prevented. You can't… you can't stop the rain if you don't know where the storm is coming from." Gabby suddenly remembered 'him'. His name was Josh.

"How could I have let my own fucking flesh and blood die like that?" Olivia choked out tears once again. Gabby didn't stop her embrace.

"You didn't let him die. I know you tried, you could sense something bad was coming but you didn't know. You couldn't have known, darling."

Olivia shivered. She still hated that her emotions were overtaking her, yet she was comfortable with Gabby. She always was.

"I'm just so mad…" She shook, gripping the couch cushions hard, looking for something else to think about, but to no avail.

"I know… I know, babe, I'm mad too - but not at you, never. You couldn't have known. I'm mad because sometimes this shit happens, and fate is fucked up. I'm sorry we had to have this conversation now of all times, but it had to happen. I can't relate, and I hate that. But I've been through grief before and if there's a thing I can always cling to, it's the fact that things get better. Things always get better. And I'm here. Justin's here, Violet's here, everyone else is here. We always were, from his funeral, to now, and we always will be."

Olivia took deep breaths, listening to Gabby speak. That day... the day her brother was leaving for Kalos... She can still see Josh's smiling dark face, hugging her and waving goodbye, as he stepped in the taxicab heading to the airport. "I love you, girl," being the last words she ever heard him say. She didn't know in what shape the taxi was in. But she could feel something wrong. She blamed herself for brushing it off, she never forgave herself, she refused to accept the fact she couldn't do anything.

She couldn't have known the brakes would fail.

"I couldn't have known..." She said quietly.

Gabby smiled, taking a moment before planting a gentle kiss on the shaking angel's forehead. "Come on… We should go to bed." Gabby spoke, looking at the clock, the hour hand now past two. Olivia sniffled, still in her fractured mental state. She still blamed herself, as she did every time she woke up from a nightmare-induced sleepwalk, only this time she felt less numb, less broken.

That night, Gabby shared her bed with Olivia. She never let go of her, until later that morning when she had to pee. Other than that, Gabby didn't let go.

But Olivia was beginning to learn how to do just that.


End file.
